


Not-So-Dry January

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Sydney Swans - Freeform, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, handjob, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: Two of the Sydney Swans biggest stars, Isaac Heeney and Buddy Franklin, can't participate in the team's pre-season training because of injuries. Bored of their monitored training programs, they find a new, dirty way to make their time on the sidelines count.
Relationships: Isaac Heeney/Lance "Buddy" Franklin
Kudos: 11





	Not-So-Dry January

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Isaac Heeney, Buddy Franklin, the Sydney Swans, or the AFL. This is a work of pure fiction. If you are not familiar with either of these two guys, I would recommend a Google search. 
> 
> Isaac is very soft and insecure and anxious in this, and Buddy is very cocky and self-assured and domineering in this. So basically they are exaggerated versions of what I think they're really like.

The air in Sydney was thick, filled with smog and an orange-tinted haze from the brutal bushfires. Isaac had just been surfing at Malabar that same morning, and even there the sky was ominous. Everything was hot. He got in the car to head to the club, his Volkswagen was stuffy, leather steering wheel scorching to touch. His SQD Athletica tank top was sticking to his skin the entire drive. He was frequently looking down to make sure there were no sweat patches visible. He was just that type of guy. He had a reputation amongst all the other boys to uphold - that of the perfect, flawless, sculpted blonde God.

Muscles always tightly defined, constantly thinking about his skinfolds during his break, even while scoffing bread and pasta in Europe for his post-season trip. Bright blonde hair always perfectly-shaped. Straight teeth always glistening white and speck-less. Clothes always ironed and clean-smelling. Scent always crisp and fragrant (it's David Beckham, if you must know.)

So no, he could not be the guy who walked into the club with sweat patches under his arms, beneath his pecs, across his stomach ridges... just nowhere. That wasn't Isaac. His team-mates would roast him, and he'd never live it down.

But on this particular day, it was so damn hot, that the sweat patches were inevitable. And he knew he would not be alone. There were other boys at the club that would also be showing real signs of struggle in the scorching heat. Hell, Ryan Clarke and Will Hayward seemed to wear their sweat patches like a badge of honour.

But. Not. Isaac.

He was anxious, quickly getting his duffle bag out of the car, hoisting it over his shoulder, and walking across the carpark to the main entrance of the SCG, head down, trying to remain inconspicuous, or better still, anonymous.

But that is hard to do when you have a full head of bright blonde hair, practically shining like a beacon in the hot summer sun.

"Oi, Heens," he heard come from behind him. He froze in fear, but kept his head down, refusing to turn around and acknowledge the obvious greeting that had come his way. God, he was being so stupid. It took him a few seconds to work through the paralysis and figure out that it was none other than Buddy Franklin, quite possibly the worst team-mate who could possibly catch Isaac looking like such a mess.

Buddy was undoubtedly the head honcho of the squad. When Buddy said 'jump', half a dozen other boys would say 'how high.' When Buddy told a joke that wasn't even that funny, the boys in his immediate vicinity would practically burst a kidney trying to produce their best attempt at genuine laughter. And when Buddy decided to roast someone, that someone would become the object of the entire squad's roasting for as long as Buddy considered it interesting.

So no, it was not ideal that Isaac had been caught in such an uncharacteristically-dishevelled state by Buddy of all people.

"Hey mate," Isaac finally mumbled out, tossing his head back to look Buddy directly in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't sense his anxiety.

Buddy finally caught up, standing beside Isaac and getting a glimpse of the blonde lad. "Shit, bit burnt there?" He said with a cheeky grin, nudging Isaac in the arm playfully.

"NO," Isaac blurted out more aggressively than he planned, initially unaware of what Buddy was talking about before clueing on that he was referring to his flushed face. Buddy was instantly taken aback, though he just assumed Isaac was in a bad mood. Problems with his missus, most likely. But Buddy won't lie, it pissed him off that his younger team-mate was taking hit shitty out on him.

Then Buddy got a proper look at Isaac - the blonde hair pressed against his damp forehead, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, the slight sweat moustache that was forming above his upper lip, the definite sweat patches evident through his tank top. "Oh shit, since when did you struggle in the heat?" Buddy asked genuinely, and Isaac was really too embarrassed to appreciate Buddy's sincerity in this moment, especially considering it was not to last long. "What happened to 'Isaac, Son of God'?" Buddy cackled to himself, and Isaac only plunged deeper into humiliation as he remembered the inside joke he and Buddy had, when he wore a bed sheet from a massage table at the club as a toga and pretended to be Thor, flexing his muscles and loving the attention he was getting from Buddy. He loved getting the validation from his mates. A lot of people mistook it as vanity, but really it was just vital self-esteem-boosting that he needed to get through each day.

"It's just so fuckin' hot," Isaac muttered and picked up the pace, desperately trying to get this conversation over and done with. "I'm going to shower." Good. That'll get rid of Bud.

"Yeah, same."

Ugh. Of course Buddy was going to shower as well.

So the pair walked in silence, through the corridors of the club, down the stairs into the changerooms, and through the doors into the open area where they showered.

As they each went to their separate benches to strip off, Isaac suddenly felt self-conscious. His skin was sticky with sweat, he stunk, he needed to shower badly. But he was scared to even turn around, away from the benches and walk over to the wall with the shower heads, where he knew he'd be standing just a few metres away from Buddy. They'd been around each other naked countless times, every day at training, every weekend after matches. He'd seen Buddy's average-length, but ridiculously thick cock, and Buddy had seen Isaac's pale cock with the pink head, even teasing him about it once for it's slightly below-average size. He in turn teased Buddy about the thick bush surrounding his cock, which in turn led Buddy to tease Isaac about the complete lack of hair around his own cock, as smooth as a baby's bum despite being a 23 year old bloke.

But this time felt different. Isaac felt like Buddy was looking at him as 'less than'. In truth, Buddy was completely oblivious to Isaac, back turned to the younger lad while he got to work washing himself, arms in the air, soaping up his ribs and under-arms. It was now or never for Isaac, or else Buddy would really think he's lost it. So he turned around, hand covering his cock unnecessarily, as he approached the shower heads. He was now perpendicular with Buddy, turning to the taller man hoping not to get a reaction, but he needn't worry. Buddy remained in his own world, scrubbing away at himself, seemingly unaware of Isaac's sudden presence at the shower next to him.

So Isaac did the same, applying the bar of soap all over his body, firmly lathering the spots where he was particularly sweaty and felt most conscious of - his pits, his lower back, between his thighs, and running a foam-covered hand under his balls to swipe at the soft flesh a few times. He looked down at his legs, itching from the humidity and sweat in the air, unsure of how to approach this. It's not like he could just bend over next to a married man and soon-to-be-father.

He quickly turned to look at Buddy again, still with an inquisitive but cautious look. Only this time, Buddy just happened to be facing him, and their eyes met. Briefly. Only for a split second. But it was enough for the air in the shower rooms to be thick with tension.

Despite standing under a torrent of ice-cold water gushing from the shower head, Isaac could feel his body becoming overcome by a hot flush, his face no doubt a brighter shade of red than before he got in the shower.

And if he wasn't mistaken, he could swear he felt Buddy take a step closer. Only one step. Just enough that he could see out the corner of his eye as the large, shadowy figure of the 200cm forward shifted towards him. Not stationary, and not away from him.

Towards him.

So Isaac did what any normal, rational person would do. He turned to look at Buddy with a face that said, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Only Buddy was taking another step. Just one more, shifting ever-so-slightly closer, expression unflinching as his dead-calm gaze pierced Isaac's slightly apprehensive one. Why? Why could Buddy not read Isaac's face. The face that said, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

But Buddy just kept moving, shuffling closer at a glacial pace, slowly turning until his full body was facing Isaac, tiny smirk creeping across his face before breaking into a full cheshire grin once it became clear to him how totally confused Isaac was.

"I see you staring," Buddy said, breaking the silence as he saw Isaac trying to formulate words in his mind. This new angle, this new proximity to Buddy's naked body allowed Isaac the chance to see the footy legend like he'd never seen him before. His low-hanging balls tucked beneath his monster cock, his thick thighs, now with a bit more cushion since he started gaining some typical dirty-thirties weight. The little random tattoos that scattered his skin in various spots, as well as the more detailed illustrations that decorated both his arms. The dark nipples a beautiful reminder of his indigenous ancestry.

Isaac really was speechless.

He opened his mouth to speak - nothing came out.

He raised his hand to gesture something - nothing was gestured.

Buddy extended his hand forward and grabbed Isaac's wrist, taking it firmly in his own hand, and bringing it to stroke his own chest. Isaac was a little surprised by the slight gasp the older man gave as he felt Isaac's soft fingers caressing his chest, the faint contact combined with the spray from the shower on his skin sending him into a state of blissful hysteria.

Buddy continued to take Isaac's hand and guide it up and down his ribs, allowing him to gently dance his fingers over the firm nubs of Buddy's nipples, and tickle across the surface of his skin, almost asking for permission to do more.

And the other man granted it, removing his own hand, and leaving Isaac's hand holding it's own weight, caressing Buddy's pecs, acting on instinct as it slid further down to follow the trail of hair leading down to his belly button and below. Isaac swallowed heavily.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he thought to himself.

Buddy could see that Isaac was doing the internal processing in his mind, reckoning with whatever curious, sexually-flexible side of his character apparently lived inside of him. Buddy knew Isaac wasn't gay, wasn't even bi. He knew he wasn't even remotely into guys. He was just in his own head at the minute, consumed by whatever it was happening at home with his girlfriend, or in his mind with the bullshit-high standards he held himself to.

And he knew he couldn't give Isaac the chance to realise this. He had to act quick.

Buddy reached his hand forward and did the same thing to Isaac's torso what Isaac's hand was doing to his own, the two alpha studs standing under the spray of two shower heads, butt naked and facing each other as their hands traced the contours of the other's muscles.

Where Isaac was in a trance, basically waiting for Buddy to give him some kind of idea of _what the fuck exactly he was doing_ , Buddy was a bit more daring, his hand teasing lower and lower, over Isaac's pelvis until the base of his palm connected with the base of Isaac's cock, and that changed everything. He felt Isaac noticeably tense up, and his cock twitch so much it bumped Buddy's wrist while it did so. 

But he didn't feel Isaac pull away. He didn't even see a look of disturbance or discomfort in Isaac's face. Merely a look of disappointment when Buddy shifted his hand away. 

But he didn't feel Isaac pull away, either. He didn't even see a look of disturbance or discomfort in Isaac's face. Merely a look of disappointment when Buddy shifted his hand away. Buddy looked down in time to notice Isaac's cock twitch up again, craving contact, and then back up to Isaac's face to see him flush again, this time as water cascaded down his face, pressing his blonde locks down against his forehead too. The boy clearly had no control over his body or it's desires, and that just turned Buddy on all the more.

So with a confident hand - literally - he reached lower and wrapped his fingers around Isaac's cock, feeling it chub up in his hand immediately. 

"Ohh," Isaac let out a low, restrained moan, trying to maintain whatever dignity - and sense of fucking normality - that he possibly could in this situation. He still could not answer just _what the fuck he was doing,_ but shit, it felt good. And it felt needed. 

Buddy could tell this. He could tell from how quickly the cock in his hand had pulsed to life, how the veins were throbbing against his fingers, how the tip was already shining wet with more than just moisture from the shower. Though he was married, a father-to-be, and once upon a time in his Victorian days, one of Melbourne's biggest playboys, he had been with enough guys, and fooled around with his own dick on lonely nights, to know when a guy was turned on, and needing a release.

Between Isaac's woes with his partner, and his self-esteem issues, he could think of nothing better for the younger Swan than a good orgasm to get rid of both the blues and the blue balls.

So once he felt Isaac had basically given over his body to Buddy to do whatever he pleased, he began stroking, his hand slowly moving up and down the cock in his hand, feeling it continue to get harder in his hand even when he thought it couldn't get any harder. Isaac looked like he was about to explode, head tilted back, facing up as the stream of water pelted down on his face, looking dizzy and squeezing his eyes shut, resting a hand against the tiled wall for balance.

"Ugh, fuck, Bud - moreeee," Isaac groaned, in what was more like a strained snarl. "More!" he repeated with more clarity, no longer caring what he looked or sounded like, just chasing the feeling that only Buddy and his giant hands could bring him. 

But Buddy had other ideas. He picked up the pace, stroking Isaac's cock while simultaneously squeezing it with a ferocity that made Isaac think Buddy was just as determined to see Isaac get to the finish line as Isaac was. Isaac's legs started shaking, he began digging his nails into the tiled walls, scratching in desperation as he could feel that familiar tingling in his stomach, his toes curling as he tried to avoid slipping and falling in the shower like an idiot. He was so fucking close, but oh shit, he couldn't come right here, in the club showers, in front of Buddy, his team-mate, his mentor, could he? 

The reality of the situation began to dawn on him, coinciding with the feeling of getting so close to the brink overwhelmed him, hips raising as he stood on his tip-toes, teeth clenched as he prepared to release (probably all over Buddy's hand, by the looks of it.) He closed his eyes and prepared to blow. 

Oh, shit.

Oh, no.

Where did it go? 

That feeling?

And the hand?

Why was it over? And why did he not feel complete? And where was the sticky white come all over his stomach and all over Buddy's fingers? 

His eyes shot open to notice Buddy standing back under the spray of his own shower head, scrubbing his face as though nothing had happened. And Isaac was wondering. 

_Had anything happened?_

Was it all just a dream? How long had he been in the shower for? 

And then he felt that feeling, like his stomach was being tied into a knot, a painful cramp shooting through his body.

He knew what it was straight away. He recognised it as blue balls. He'd edged himself - both intentionally and accidentally - enough times to know that feeling of both moderate contentment and emptiness and a ravenous craving for more. 

He stared at Buddy in confusion, body going limp, cock softening but still sore and sensitive from the friction of Buddy's hand, standing under the spray as it rained down upon the poor lad.

Buddy just ignored him. Finished rinsing his face off before turning the taps, making the room somewhat quieter with only one spray going, and headed over to his stuff, pulling out a towel, rubbing it all over himself and dabbing between his legs before tying it around his waist, hoisting his bag over his shoulder, and walking out of the room. It was as though he was completely blind to Isaac's presence.

Then he turned briefly, breaking the silence to say, "find me after the session today."

Isaac just stood there, hands on his hips under the shower spray, dumbfounded, exhausted and painfully aroused.

' _Well'_ , he thought to himself, _'whatever the head honcho says._ ' 

\- - - - -

The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow for Isaac. He spent the first hour doing light running: what felt like an infinite number of laps around the training oval before doing some sprint exercises by himself. Then he spent a half-hour doing handball drills with the rest of the injured blokes, with one notable absence, which was mind-numbingly boring. He wanted to be out on the field participating in the real stuff, which was what wrapped up the day of training: a four-quarter match simulation with the majority of the squad. And all Isaac could do was sit on the sidelines, and watch.

With Buddy.

They hadn't even made eye contact, let alone spoken, since their encounter in the showers earlier that morning. All he could think about were the last words Buddy said to him in the changerooms before walking out. How was he to find Buddy after training if Buddy wasn't even speaking to him, or confirming to him that it wasn't just a crazy dream, and that he actually _did_ want Isaac to find him after the session? 

Isaac was sitting under the shade of a marquee that had been set up for the injured boys, along with Buddy, Sam Reid, Callum Sinclair, Lewis Melican and Sam Naismith. They'd been good company in the days since Isaac had injured his thumb; they'd formed a little crew in the rehab tent with their own inside jokes and banter that made Isaac feel included, and reminded him that the footy club really was his second family. They were also frequent reminders not to feel too sorry for himself, as he appreciated how there were much worse injuries a player could be going through than his silly little broken thumb.

"Fuck, I wish I was out there ay," Sam Reid said, and some groans of agreement bounced around the marquee. 

"Nah, it's fuckin' hot, glad I'm not out there cooking," Buddy said, which they all knew was total and utter bullshit. There was not a soul more competitive at the club than Buddy Franklin, but his optimism in what was a frustrating summer kept him going. 

But Isaac's mind just became a blur at the sound of Buddy's voice, that same voice that told him to meet him after the training session, that same voice that was so silent even as he was jacking Isaac off under the cold showers under the SCG, as though he didn't need to speak because it was just so normal. Like duh, of course one of the leaders of your footy club gives you a hand-job _at the club_ to start your day.

"Oi, anyone in there?" He heard someone asking as the inaudible blur suddenly cleared. "Space cadet," Cal Sinclair was right beside him, peering over his shoulder as he waved to see if anyone was home. 

"What?" was all Isaac got out, "Sorry.. daydreaming."

"Fuck me, what's the matter with you today bro," Sammy Naismith piped up now, and he noticed even the usually-quiet Lewis staring at him with a look of confusion on his face. 

And then he saw Buddy in the corner of the tent, just smirking, eyes piercing Isaac's as they met across the marquee, salt being rubbed into the wound further as Buddy bit his bottom lip in an obvious, but successful, attempt at seduction. Isaac definitely wasn't gay. There was no part of him that had ever wanted to be with a guy, or do anything with a guy. And yet, inexplicably, he couldn't take his eyes off Buddy.

It was a repeat of the showers. Something about Buddy was completely alluring and was putting Isaac in a state of hypnosis today. He was too swept up in it, and the ensuing confusion of what it all meant, to understand that Buddy was an intelligent person. He could read Isaac's frustrated, agitated mood from the second he first saw him in the carpark that morning. He knew all the buttons to press, all the ways he could provoke a response from Isaac, and it was easier than Buddy had ever imagined. Buddy felt his cock throb, desperate to be released from the confines of his loose running shorts. He knew Isaac was struggling with blue balls right now, and that was all part of his grand plan to make Isaac want it even more. But it also meant that he himself hadn't come when he was so desperate to, and he couldn't exactly just whip it out in front of five of his team-mates, could he?

But he had a plan. 

"Right boys, I'm sweating like a pig, gonna go and change shirts," he stood up from his chair, and of course, being the massive presence he is, nearly everyone turned to look at him, particularly Isaac. Only Cal remained focus on the practice match unfolding on the field. Buddy stood up and stretched, waiting til he was certain he had Isaac's full attention. When he saw those eyes intensely focused on him, looking alarmed as though Buddy had just said he was going to murder the coach, Buddy just licked his lips and nodded, then gestured his head towards the club in a 'follow me' motion.

Isaac felt his face immediately become flushed, panicked, like everyone in the tent was staring at him when really no one was, like he'd been caught out and everyone knew he'd had his cock jerked off by his team-mate and was hopefully about to go do round two.

"Uhhh, yeah, I need to, ahhh, change too," Isaac stuttered, hurriedly standing up, not exactly being subtle, but knowing even if the other boys thought his behaviour was bloody weird, there's no way they'd ever suspect Buddy was going to take him down into the club and make him come. 

At least he strongly hoped that was the case. 

They both took off, walking towards the club in total silence, the tension so thick it felt like the longest walk in the world, when really it was a two-minute walk from the field to the entrance of the club, where they brushed past a few club officials and staff members, giving them the occasional nod, not giving away any notion of what they were up to. Times like these it paid off to be a leader of the playing group, as it basically gave them the liberty to do what they pleased around the club when they weren't training and not raise an eye-brow. Not that they ever would.

Except for now.

There was no sense of urgency as they got closer to the locker-rooms, which, OK. Isaac thought they'd return to the scene of the original crime - the showers - for the sequel, but he supposed they did have to change shirts so their story kept, so a detour via the locker-rooms was the safest idea. 

Once they got into the main locker-room, Buddy shoved Isaac in, the blonde boy stumbling in in surprise, as Buddy closed the industrial-sized door, purposefully not shutting the latch that would ensure the door was locked. Why not add an element of risk?

Before Isaac even had time to get his bearings - where they were, who was around, and why had he just been shoved in the back through a doorway - he was being lifted up under his arms by Buddy, legs instinctively wrapping around the larger figure's waist for stability as he carried him and shoved him against the concrete wall of the locker-room entrance. As he barely released a sharp mix of a moan of pleasant surprise and a grimace of agony as he was pushed against the hard wall, he felt strong lips pressing against his own, forcing entry, and Isaac obliged, lips opening so Buddy could snake his tongue in. They made out, sloppy and messy against the wall, Isaac clutching onto Buddy's shoulder blades, the blonde alpha stud feeling so helpless and so small as his entire body weight was held between the wall and the 200cm, 100kg man-mountain kissing him. 

What should've been going through his mind was how wrong this was, for Isaac, a straight guy with a beautiful girlfriend he was now living with, to be kissing another man. But that thought didn't even register with him. Instead it just felt right. Because it wasn't just any man. It was Buddy, it was his mentor, the guy he turned to for advice, and who had always given him confidence and believed in him, and who inspired everyone around him at the club. 

As that thought kept looping in his brain while he made out with Buddy, he thrusted his tongue in deeper, loving the warmth and distinctly-macho taste of Buddy's mouth. Feeling Isaac's surge of enthusiasm, Buddy held Isaac's body tighter by his thighs, pushing him into the wall more so their bodies were even closer together. The new angle meant that Isaac's arse was now basically resting plump against Buddy's bulge, which was growing by the minute the more turned on he got. When Buddy's cock throbbed in his shorts, and Isaac felt it against his tail-bone, they broke the kiss to stare at each other, wide-eyed in acknowledgment of what had just happened, before Isaac let out a nervous giggle.

Buddy was thankful 

for Isaac's reaction, as it could've headed down an awkward, coming-to-his-senses moment where Isaac changed his mind, realising a dick isn't actually what he wanted at all, nor the bloke who it belonged to. If anything, feeling Buddy's body react in such an aroused way just made him seem more normal, more human, less super-human God. And that made Isaac feel more comfortable letting his guard down. 

"Oh yeah," Isaac moaned as Buddy began rutting his body against Isaac's, now just embracing the obvious contact between Isaac's butt and Buddy's crotch. Buddy buried his head in Isaac's shoulder, resting his forehead against the wall and leaning up to kiss and nibble at Isaac's ear-lobe, while Isaac just rested his chin on Buddy's shoulder, leaning forward more, their bodies more connected than they'd ever been. 

They were both so turned on by how strangely intimate this had become, but both aware of the clear constrictions of their clothing. Without removing his head from Isaac's shoulder, Buddy let go of Isaac's body, testing the strength of his leg muscles and Isaac's core strength, and began shuffling his shorts down. The movement was awkward, as most of his body's energy was invested in staying pressed against Isaac's. After a struggle, Buddy managed to rid himself of his shorts and tiny black briefs in one go, and Isaac could tell. His eyes widened as he felt the thick slab of meat spring up against his ass, warm and moist against the skin of his back-side. Isaac had seen Bud’s cock countless times, but never really _seen_ it.

He still couldn’t, but God, he could feel it. And he wanted it. He didn’t know why. He couldn’t explain it. He just wanted it. So much he was using the free arm that wasn’t wrapped around Buddy’s neck for support to reach down, scrambling around until it came in contact with Buddy’s cock. It was now in his hand, his palm fully encased around it, fingers struggling to close around the sheer girth of Buddy’s cock. Isaac was surprised by how normal it was. It felt just like his own cock when he stroked it, the same warmth, the same veiny texture. Only much thicker. It was throbbing in his hand, and he couldn’t resist, somehow pulling himself even closer to Buddy until his legs were locked together around Buddy’s waist, and guided the taller man’s cock between his cheeks.

Buddy was stunned, his eyes meeting Isaac, and Isaac could see the glimmer of surprise in them that it was he taking the reins, not Buddy, who instigated this whole thing.

“You want this hey,” Bud whispered, mouth impossibly close to Isaac’s without touching, before Isaac changed that and brought their lips together.

“Yes, please,” Isaac breathed out.

At Isaac’s confirmation, Buddy’s cock pulsed again, this time directly against Isaac’s hole making the blonde stud moan in desperation. Isaac shifted his hips, thrusting them down, chasing the press of Bud’s cock on his entrance again, which made Buddy choke a little.

“Just relax, OK? Gotta prep you,” and Isaac’s eyes widened at the realisation that, OK, Buddy was going to be _inside_ him, but he just nodded. It was all a blur as he saw Buddy raise three fingers up, hoik a wad of spit on them, and then order Isaac to open wide with a quiet authority. He didn’t really have time to process the words before he was obeying them, opening his mouth to take the digits into his mouth. He recognised the thick goo that was Buddy’s saliva on them, the salty taste of his sweaty, spit-slicked fingers, but wanted to please and prove himself to his mentor, so he sucked on them with intent, wrapping his lips tightly around the digits like a vaccum as he took them all the way to the back of his mouth, gagging a little on the way.

The sound of Isaac’s gags and spluttering around the intrusion in his mouth turned Buddy on so much he couldn’t even wait anymore. He just wanted to be inside the boy.

He brought the fingers down between Isaac’s legs, Isaac getting the message and pulling his balls up, giving Bud more access to where he _really_ wanted him. The first press of Buddy’s fingers against his entrance made both men inhale sharply, eyes meeting in half-focus, half-shock. Buddy rubbed his finger around the rim, feeling the rubbery flesh of the Isaac’s cushion, how tight and soft it was, how smooth all the skin around it was, all slippery with natural sweat, not a hair to be felt around it. It was not too dissimilar to a girl’s cunt, all wet, perfect skin. Just the touch seemed to egg Buddy on, the tanned man suddenly overcome with the urge to take this further. With a relentless determination, Buddy sunk his middle finger inside Isaac’s ass, all the way to the third knuckle, the angle unexpectedly allowing for deeper penetration than he even intended, though neither guy was complaining.

Buddy experimentally slid his middle finger around inside Isaac, the angle of pressing him up against the wall made it seem as though he was holding the blonde’s entire body weight on his single finger. It made Isaac feel so small, so helpless, so at Buddy’s will, legs over a metre off the ground wrapped around the firm ass of the taller man, hands desperately clutching at the skin of Buddy’s back. Isaac was awkwardly clenching his ass around the intrusion, trying to shift his body with each uncertain thrust and quirk of Buddy’s finger, but not getting the overwhelming sense of pleasure he’d quite expected. Or at least hope would come with this whole gay sex thing…

And then he felt his hole being stretched around a second, and then third finger in quick succession. With his index and ring fingers now joining his middle finger, Buddy could well and truly feel the suffocating heat and tightness of Isaac’s ass around his digits; could hear the wet squelch of his sweat and spit-slick hole as he dragged his fingers in and out in a persistent rhythm, determined to find that spot he knew would send Isaac to the heavens. He didn’t even realise how close he was to doing so until he accidentally rubbed against the nub inside Isaac’s warm tunnel, probing the flesh as he gazed into Isaac’s eyes to catch them flutter and roll in the back of his head, his mouth falling open absent-mindedly, nothing but an empty gasp leaving his body.

He was in total shock.

“Ohhhhh… my god, fuck, again,” Isaac panted out, and Buddy just raised his eyebrow, smirked and drove his fingers against Isaac’s prostate again, with more fervour.

“Yeah? Like that?” Buddy asked. “Like... _that?_ ” he grunted as he timed his syllables with the precise thrusting of his fingers against that special spot inside Isaac.

“Ah, FUCK! Yes! Yessss, I’m ready, I’m ready,” came the breathless pleas of the boy pressed against the wall. His voice was hoarse, his eyes were watering, his face was flushed, not unlike his usual crimson cheeks and bulging neck veins after an intense training session. Buddy could’ve stared in amazement at the boy all day, but he had bigger and better things to attend to.

He withdrew his fingers, swallowing heavily at the wet 'pop' sound as his fingers left Isaac's soaked hole. Isaac groaned at the loss of contact, at the empty feeling of his hole clenching around nothing but air, how cold and on edge he felt without _something_ inside his ass, despite having never had _anything_ in his ass in his life until about five to ten minutes earlier. Buddy just continued to smirk, a twinkle in his eye, at the realisation that his plan had worked: he'd reduced Isaac Heeney, Sydney's golden boy, all sculpted muscles and smooth skin and boyish looks, to a needy slut. 

His needy slut yelped as he felt the head of Buddy's cock pressing against his hole, like it had been earlier. But where before it felt dry and painful, awkwardly nudging against his untouched, virginal hole, now it felt slick and wet, gliding against the slippery-wet rim and penetrating the ring of muscle with relative ease. It was still tight, but it was comfortable. Tight enough that Isaac still sharply inhaled, almost in mental preparation as much as physical pain, but comfortable enough that it felt so fucking _right_ for Buddy, his cock just sinking into the warmth of Isaac's anal tunnel like it belonged. 

"Shiiiiiit, oh yes," Isaac was moaning, quietly, bordering on petite cries. Buddy's thrusts were slow at first, thrusting deep into Isaac, then stilling, waiting, withdrawing. Then thrusting deep again, getting the blonde lad used to that deep penetration and the extreme stretch of Buddy's big brown cock that no amount of finger-fucking could prepare you for. "Ohh, fuuUUUCK!" Isaac squealed after one deep thrust, his voice higher than either had ever heard it, and Buddy knew he'd found Isaac's prostate. Flexing his hip muscles and clenching his ass cheeks together, he angled his hips to thrust into that same spot again, only harder, with more recklessness, and that single action drove Isaac up the wall - literally. His back sliding up the tiled wall of the change-rooms, seemingly losing control of his limbs. Legs flaying wide in different directions, no longer capable of locking themselves around Buddy's lower back, while his arms couldn't decide whether they wanted to reach out and try in vain to grab onto the wall, or continue digging nails so deep into Buddy's shoulder blades and down his spine they'd leave red scars for two weeks.

But Buddy didn't care. Throwing all caution, and sympathy for the boy, to the wind, he stood on his tip-toes, an arm under each of Isaac's spread legs, practically folding the boy in half, nearly crushing him between himself and the cold wall, but at no point stopping his thrusting. In fact, the new and improved angle only gave him more momentum. He began relentlessly thrusting into the boy, bouncing him up the wall with every second thrust, loving the sounds of Isaac's own sweat-slicked back and ass cheeks sliding against the tiles.

Isaac was deep in pleasure, but there was also very real pain - the burn of the tiles against his bare skin, the strain on his muscles as his legs were folded back against his chest, the throbbing of his head as it bumped against the wall with each uncompromising thrust, and the searing stretch of his rim around the thick mammoth cock inside him.

It was overwhelming. Isaac could barely speak.

"Fu - fuck me, pl-please," he whimpered, every word interrupted by a brutal thrust deep inside him. Buddy just nodded, leaning forward so his face was pressed against Isaac's and his head was resting against the wall, focused on using his body to drive into Isaac's. He could tell Isaac was lost in it all, but Buddy was acutely aware of everything. Isaac's heels bouncing against his ass cheeks, the warmth emanating from his sweat-slick face, Isaac's cock, throbbing to life and oozing little traces of pre-come against his abs, a tiny bit in his belly-button, Buddy's balls resting right against the crest of Isaac's crack. He wanted to just take Isaac, throw him over the benches around the change-rooms, bend him over and take him from behind so he could feel and hear his own balls slapping against Isaac's ass. 

But it was not to be. Buddy felt that familiar tingle in his toes, rising up through his legs, swelling in his balls, stomach muscles clenching, and he knew he was going to come. Then it dawned on him - he hadn't even bothered with protection. They'd both been so caught up in the moment, so desperate to be _connected,_ that they hadn't even thought about the formalities. He knew they were both clean - both had girls at home, one married, the other straight as anyone he knew. And the idea of making a mess inside Isaac fucking Heeney was something he can't believe he was actually considering depriving himself of. 

It all faded away when he took one look into Isaac's eyes, red from squeezing them shut so tightly, glassy and pupils dilated, meeting Buddy's gaze with a pleading look, a nod of his head - he didn't even know what he was nodding for. But Buddy knew. He knew that Isaac wanted to take whatever Buddy would give him, even now using his ass muscles to clench around Buddy's cock, milking it, _wanting_ to take Buddy to the finish line, using his hips to fuck himself up and down. 

Buddy began to grunt deeper, matching Isaac's feminine whimpers, both knowing the other were at maximum pleasure. And then Buddy's rhythm started to jitter, hunching over Isaac, practically smothering him against the wall, thrusts coming to a complete halt as his cock pulsed. Then Isaac felt it, a burst of warmth inside him, filling his insides, coating the walls of his anus, making his skin crawl and his nerves tingle. 

"Ohhh shittttt, mate, I'm - fuck," Buddy stuttered, lips pressed against Isaac's neck, kissing and sucking his way through the overwhelming sensation of coming inside the tight heat of the boy around him. 

"Oh my god, oh shit," Isaac got out, eyes widening as he realised exactly what was happening. It was so foreign and weird and uncomfortable and sensual and erotic and _sticky_. It felt like his insides were being flooded, almost as though he was being bloated by it, running a hand down his stomach as if he'd be able to feel it through his stomach. Buddy just chuckled, endeared by Isaac's naivety but perseverance as he was fucked raw. It was his first time, after all. 

"Wow," Buddy panted, pulling back to make eye contact with Isaac, nervous to see his reaction, but relieved when he saw nothing but warmth all over Isaac's face. Well, that and exhaustion. 

"I - I don't even," Isaac said, a faint smile breaking through his fatigued exterior. One of his hands were still wrapped firmly around Buddy's back, while the other caressed his own stomach, drifted down over his still-throbbing semi, and experimentally swiped further down, rubbing the tips of his fingers across his sweat-slick taint and down to where his hole was stretched around Buddy's cock. He quivered at the feel of his own ring of muscle, so tight and so sensitive, slick with - _oh my god, that is come_ , Isaac thought to himself as he looked at his fingers covered with Buddy's thick come that just seconds earlier had been bubbling out around Buddy's cock from his _own hole_. 

It was gross, right? It had to be. It was another guy's fucking come.

So why did just looking at the come, smearing it between his fingers, make his cock stir to life so much? Why did it make him want to stroke it to full hardness and blow his own load to match Buddy's? Why did it make him want to use it to smear Buddy's cock until it was slick and drive it back into his own ass?

Which is what made it so disappointing when Buddy pulled back, further back, and then out, his cock slowly sliding out of Isaac's ass, taking more warmth and stickiness with him. Isaac's hole made a squelching sound, wet and dripping with strings of come and sweat and Isaac's natural ass juices, gaping slightly as it was empty, unable to close in on itself. But before he could even register just what a mess Buddy had made of his once-virginal hole, he felt a finger back at his entrance, and a rough finger on his chin, tilting his head up to face Buddy's. 

Buddy put a finger over Isaac's lips, stifling his words before they even came. 

"Ssssh, relax," Buddy whispered, sensing Isaac's confusion, and the fact he was suddenly becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. That he, Isaac Heeney, one of the star players of the Sydney Swans, was being held up against the wall after just being fucked, bare, by _Buddy Franklin_. That they were in the change-rooms - no, the _entrance_ to the changerooms - where any of the boys or coaching staff or SCG employees could walk past, or walk in, at any given moment. 

Buddy pressed with his finger against Isaac's sensitive, come-filled hole, the boy releasing a sharp moan from the overstimulation. 

"Reckon you could hold it in?" Buddy whispered.

And it was slightly concerning to Isaac that he actually knew what Buddy meant. Buddy was using his index finger to basically plug Isaac's hole, to stop any come from leaking out. And now Buddy was asking Isaac to do it himself. To plug his own hole. But how?

Luckily his body was up to the challenge, ass instinctively clenching to keep his hole closed and the come inside of it. 

He could do this. 

He nodded, eyes fluttering and head spinning as he couldn't believe what he was agreeing to. Buddy untangled Isaac's body from his own, sliding away and gently placing the fucked-out younger man on the floor, before assertively tapping him on the ass.

"Get over there and bend over," Buddy said, nodding towards the nearby benches beneath the lockers that were spread around the room. As Isaac found his bearings and obediently made his way over to the benches on unsteady feet, Buddy firmly grabbed his arm. "And don't leak a drop, alright?" His tone was serious and his eyes were dark. Isaac knew there wouldn't be any major ramifications if he leaked any come from his ass, but he knew that Buddy really did want him to do this, and if Buddy wanted it, then he wanted it for Buddy.

So he simply nodded, and made his way over to the bench in an awkward waddle, squeezing his buns as tight as he could to keep his hole from unclenching, with mixed results. He was managing to avoid total spillage, but he could still feel it dribbling out of his hole, trickling down his taint and the backs of his hairless thighs. Once at the bench, he bent over, hands on the timber, ass presented for the taking, back hunched uncomfortably, until he heard faint foot-steps, and felt Buddy's assured hand at the base of his spine, pressing with intent until Isaac was arching his back more, making his ass stick up and out even more. If the blood in his veins wasn't pulsating in arousal and anticipation, it would be humiliating. The golden boy of Sydney bent over like a piece of prime meat, face down ass up in the changerooms where he'd never shown anything less than leadership and inspiration. He wondered what all of the other boys would think if they walked in and saw him in his current position...

All those thoughts went away when he felt Buddy press a firm hand on each of his ass cheeks, first massaging the globes in a circular motion, then spreading them while uttering a low, deep growl that sent shivers throughout Isaac's body. Buddy was undeniably in his element here, face mere inches away from the pink, puffy, swollen and come-soaked rim of a young straight guy, but it was Isaac who was getting impatient.

He wiggled his ass, pushing back in desperation to meet the contact of Buddy's hands, to urge him to do more. He looked over his shoulder, trying to make eye contact with Buddy. "Please, please, fuck," he was panting, craving that extra attention beyond just a teasing butt massage. 

Buddy just chuckled, but decided to show some mercy on Isaac, who, throughout all of this, had been a trooper. Buddy's cock was throbbing back to life just at thought of how easily Isaac had bent to his will, but this wasn't about Buddy, it was about Isaac now. He ran his index finger down the trail of his own come that was dripping down Isaac's perineum and towards his thigh, swiping it up and collecting it at the tip of his finger, before plunging it into Isaac's sore and oversensitive hole. 

"Oh SHIT, Bud, oww," Isaac was half-yelling, half-moaning, mouth too dry to even form normal human sounds. 

"Sssshhh, it's OK, just take it," Buddy whispered, a reassuring hand caressing his left ass cheek, rubbing soothing circles while he plunged his finger in and out, losing himself in the wet, rubbery flesh of Isaac's anus, and how all the come and spit and sweat made the glide of his finger that much easier. It also aided the addition of his middle finger, driving the two digits deep inside Isaac until he found his prostate.

Again. 

For the third time that day.

"Ohhhh fuck, I can't, I can't... please, more," came Isaac's contradictory moans, hands white from clutching the bench so tightly, beads of sweat falling from face onto the timber below. 

"You're doin' good, c'mon, show me your cock," Buddy said softly while manoeuvring his fingers in and out of Isaac with a steady and focused rhythm. Isaac brought a shaky hand down to his own cock, which by now was rock hard, throbbing against the edge of the bench, tip red and glistening and craving some attention. At first Isaac had just wrapped his fingers around his cock, tugging with tiny little strokes as he couldn't get his mind and his body to connect. But Buddy cleared his throat, and Isaac instinctively knew what he was wanting. So he pressed the palm of his hand flat against his cock, pushing it back until it was facing down between his legs. Buddy just stared as Isaac pushed his cock back between his thighs, all muscle and meat and perfect flesh. It was so fucking hot that Buddy temporarily withdrew his fingers from the boy to sooth his fingers down his smooth crack, around his hole, down his taint, gliding the tips of his fingers over the base of his hairless ballsack, and then down the underside of Isaac's shaft, which was impossibly hard.

Meanwhile Isaac was caught up in moaning, obsessed with the feeling of Buddy's fingers tracing patterns down his pulsing cock, but missing the feeling of those same fingers inside him. He didn't have to wait long though as Buddy plunged the fingers back inside Isaac with no warning, going deep and grunting as he pistoned the digits into Isaac with relentless force and a determination to bring the boy to the point of release.

"Touch yaself, c'mon," Buddy was whispering now, as gentle as ever despite the rough treatment he was giving the boy beneath him. He saw Isaac snake a hand down between his legs to grab his cock and start more long, deliberate strokes, managing to pick up the pace of Buddy's fingers and match it. He was now rocking back and forth, driving his cock forward just millimetres from the bench, and pushing back to meet Buddy's fingers inside of him, fucking himself on them in desperation. Buddy used his other hand to reach under and cup Isaac's balls, rolling them around in his palm and caressing fingers over the soft plump skin. 

That, combined with a particularly long and probing thrust of his fingers against Isaac's prostate seemed to be all it took for the blonde lad to lose control. His muscles tightened, his legs started shaking uncontrollably, and his whole body turned to jelly. 

"Shit, Bud, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Isaac moaned, strokes on his own cock getting faster as his thrusts back on Buddy's fingers became sloppier. "Ohhh shiiiiit, I'm coming," and Buddy just moaned in harmony with Isaac's words as he watched the boy shoot rope after rope of come onto the bench below. Isaac's whole body collapsed forward, weak at the knees and panting heavily at the sheer force of his orgasm. He was still dribbling smaller droplets of come out of his cock, completely milking it as he covered the bench in his seed. Even Buddy was blown away that he'd managed to get Isaac to that point.

He withdrew his fingers, the sound of his fingers leaving Isaac's wet, squelching ass never growing old. He wiped them on Isaac's thigh, before tapping him on the hip and saying, "c'mon," with a sense of urgency. Isaac turned around, face flushed and dripping with sweat, his blonde tufts stuck to his forehead from the moisture. For one of the fittest blokes at the club, he looked absolutely exhausted. At the end of his line. But fuck, if he wasn't the most gorgeous. Even for a straight guy like Buddy, he could admit that Isaac was perfection, especially as he looked down at his body, covered in a sheen of sweat, nipples perky and skin all flushed, cock softening. 

_Yep,_ Buddy thought to himself. _I'd happily fuck him again._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Isaac clearing his throat.

"That was..." his voice faded. 

"Yep, fuckin' unreal." Buddy said casually, as if it was just regular banter between two mates, not post-orgasm musings. 

Then they heard voices, many voices, approaching, getting nearer. It was the boys. Their session was done. Both Buddy and Isaac looked at each other, stunned, wide-eyed, sharing the same thought. _How long had we been in here?_ They hurriedly turned their backs on each other, head down as they furrowed around for the clothes they'd carelessly shed all over the entrance area of the changerooms. They didn't have time to actually put any of the clothes on before a group of their team-mates - about seven or so - walked in to the sight of both Buddy and Isaac butt naked at opposite ends of the change-rooms. Isaac kept his head down, eyes squeezed shut tight as he anticipated the pressing questions of the boys. Buddy just turned around, hard cock jutting out from his waist, to face the boys with no fear or shame. Isaac was in shock at Buddy's total alpha behaviour, but it cleared any suspicion that he had something to hide. 

"You boys wrapping up early?" came the voice of captain Josh Kennedy. Isaac just kept his head down, not even wanting the boys to see his face in it's post-sex flush. But Buddy confidently responded, "Yep, outta here." Then started getting dressed. The other boys all headed over to their own lockers, shed their sweaty training clothes and joined Isaac in his state of nakedness. 

Buddy was the first one dressed, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder and walking out the door, eyes meeting Isaac's on the way out and though not a word was spoken, the look they gave each other said it all. Isaac was so thankful to Buddy for relieving him of some stress, for making him feel better than anyone had made him feel in literal fucking years. And Buddy was just glad he could do that for Isaac. 

Buddy headed out the door and that was the last Isaac saw of him for that day. When Isaac himself was finally dressed, he, too said goodbye to the boys, and headed out the door. About thirty metres in front, he could see Buddy walking on his way out. He was tempted to run to catch up to him, but he didn't need to. There would be tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. They'd have many days together, and it was their little secret. No one else would ever know about it. So he just kept walking and smiled to himself.

"The fuck! Is that cum?" came a voice from behind, back in the changerooms, echoing around the corridors of the SCG.

"That's fuckin' cum on the bench, bro," came another voice. Followed by gasps, and laughs, and hollering from the boys in the changerooms.

Isaac just froze. Maybe it wasn't their little secret after all... 


End file.
